¿Hasta dónde seremos capaces?
by nevsky
Summary: Alguien espera a Sasuke tras haber derrotado a Naruto en el Valle del Fin. Non-canon Pairing. Shonen Ai.


_¡Hola! Es el primer fic yaoi que escribo; estoy muy ilusionada con el proyecto, así que espero que guste. Dejo en sus manos que continúe, si recibo reviews, se convertirá en un fic de varios caps, sino, se quedará en One-shot. Espero su apoyo._

_El capítulo está en formato P.O.V de dos personajes diferentes. La identidad del primer personaje que interviene se conoce al final del capítulo.)_

_**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, ni ninguno de los personajes._

_Disfruten._

Observé desde las sombras toda tu lucha con Naruto, tu mejor amigo, tus gritos y los suyos; presencié y empaticé ambas desesperaciones. Tu desaliento por marcharte, realmente te conocía y sabía lo necesario que era para ti esa búsqueda de poder, ese camino oscuro: había llegado a entenderte hasta tal punto que tus frustraciones se habían convertido en las propias; aún es así. Y por supuesto los desgarradores intentos de Naruto por hacer que te quedases, intentos que representaban mi anhelo más profundo: mi deseo. Un deseo que iba más allá que una lucha a muerte: que tú eligieras quedarte. Tosiste sangre cayendo sobre Naruto, agarrando tu brazo en una mueca de dolor. Entonces vi la duda en tus ojos: pensé en intervenir, nublar tu juicio, gritarte, incluso pelear... hacer algo; pero no lo hice. Te levantaste y caminaste pasando la estatua de Uchiha Madara, abandonando el Valle del Fin, dirigiéndote hacia Orochimaru. Apreté los bolsillos de mi chaqueta con ira y desazón contenidas. Elegí tu elección y perdí.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había elegido. Abandoné todo vínculo feliz que fui capaz de crear, incluso los recuerdos; permití vivir a Naruto; renuncié al manguekyou sharingan y elegí mi propio camino: el camino de la venganza. Dudé. Por un momento, mientras mi bandana caía, a la vez que mi propio cuerpo perdía su fuerza, mi mente vagó y todo se distorsionó: volver a la paz conocida, matarle, seguir los pasos de Itachi, irme al sonido. Venganza. Finalmente aquella palabra resonó en mi cabeza con mayor eco que las demás llevándome repentinamente hacia donde estoy ahora. Probablemente aquel fue el instante más importante de toda mi vida: estaba en mi mano elegir y así lo hice; decir que algo me coaccionó sería mentir...

- No despedirse de un camarada es una falta de consideración – su voz retumbó en la atmósfera en el mismo momento que comenzó a caer lluvia.

- No te vi en el grupo de "rescate" – enfaticé sarcásticamente esa palabra.

- No vengo con ellos.

- ¿Vienes entonces a pelear para que vuelva a Konoha contigo?

- No – pronunció pausadamente ignorando mi provocación. Claro que no, él era diferente – Respeto tu decisión.

Durante minutos se escuchó únicamente el chocar de las gotas contra el suelo, no podía ver sus ojos; pero sabía que su mirada estaba fija en mí y que, a diferencia de cualquier otro que se hallase en su lugar, no se trataba ni de un mirada censora por mi decisión, ni suplicante por un cambio. Quise pensar que me guardaba cada nimio detalle de mi imagen en su memoria a modo de despedida. Era a lo que yo me estaba dedicando. Su presencia no me hizo dudar de mi decisión, no era lo que él buscaba, sin embargo una intensa amargura se instaló en mi pecho. Deseé que todo pudiese ser de otra forma. Se acercó muy lentamente a mí, la lluvia hacía caer su pelo, pegándose a su rostro, las gotas recorrían sus mejillas hasta perderse por el interior de aquella chaqueta para fundirse con tu piel. En mi mente se dibujaron imágenes en las que eran mis labios los que se perdían se esa manera. Ojalá pudiese ser de otra forma. Sentí tu mano en mi rostro, me abandoné a tu tacto. Anhelando...

- Debe de ser así – dijiste – Sé que no hay otra manera. Está bien.

Retiraste tu mano, dejándome con ansias de ti. Tu rostro irradiaba tranquilidad, tranquilidad que para mí era imposible de encontrar en aquel momento; supongo que tú sabías incluso antes que yo, el que iba a abandonar la villa: nada te sorprendía nunca. Sin embargo me mantuve impasible.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ningún tipo de desasosiego inundaba mi ser. Hubiese sido absurdo angustiarse por eso. Era consciente de la elección que tomarías en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad, hubiese sido mucho más sorprendente que me eligieras; sin embargo no dejaba de ser una posibilidad muy deseada: lo que llaman esperanza. Y, aun así, el ser predecible no evitaba que fuese doloroso. Me devuelves esa mirada fría; pero sé que todo tu ser desea una manera alternativa de hacer las cosas, lo sé porque compartimos ese anhelo.

- Debe de ser así. Sé que no hay otra manera. Está bien.

Digo mientras rozo levemente tu rostro intentando darte apoyo en tu decisión, después de todo a eso vine. Retiro mi mano, y siento como ansías más de mí: es mutuo. Es difícil contenerse; pero es aun más difícil no hacerlo.

- Sasuke, el camino del ninja es algo que no tiene porqué estar sujeto a las enseñanzas de tu villa natal. El bien, el honor, la lealtad son siempre conceptos muy relativos. Esta traición no te hace indigno; sin embargo, no perder tu rumbo de honor será más difícil allá dónde vas: no olvides nunca qué te ha llevado hacia donde quiera que te encuentres. Si sigues mi consejo, quizás no sucumbas a la oscuridad – contemplo tu rostro y sé que comprendes lo que he querido decir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me mira tras su consejo. Está depositando su confianza en mí para no perderme en el mal: confía en mi pureza, quizás ya sea demasiado tarde para eso... durante un momento contemplé matar a Naruto, y no lo hice por Itachi, no hubo moralidad que lo impidiese; conociéndole es bien conciente de ello, y aún así cree en mí, tal vez, sólo tal vez si él lo cree, aún haya una posibilidad para mí: poder permanecer en la luz a pesar de la venganza, del poder de Orochimaru... y si es así tal vez y sólo tal vez, pueda volver algún día al lugar donde fui capaz de olvidar la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Si antes me aferré al odio, ahora me aferraré a esa posibilidad, a tu fe en mí, para poder volver algún día.

Sé que me está mirando a los ojos, y que sabe que le he entendido. Somos de pocas palabras; y ambos sabemos que lo más probable es que eso sea una despida permanente, pero me ha dado esperanza a través de la suya. Me acerco a su rostro, él baja levemente la cabeza ladeándola. Si la esperanza es real, hay un motivo para hacer esto y si no, el deseo es incontenible. Sello mis labios con los suyos, un roce suave que se desliza por la lluvia, su boca entreabierta permite mi acceso, haciéndose un contacto impaciente hasta que las gotas se cuelan en el beso, mezclándose con nuestra saliva. Rodeo su lengua con la mía, rozándola cada vez más obligándole a corresponderme con mayor intensidad. Le siento expulsar aire sobre mi mejilla; suavizo el roce, su lengua se rinde a mi ritmo, hasta que finalmente las separo, recobrando el aliento contra el suyo mientras, continúo chocando nuestros labios en un roce superficial. Un beso merecedor de ser el recuerdo que quedará del otro en nuestras pieles durante años.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Permití que me besases; quería evitar aquello pero simplemente no pude, tú lo necesitabas y para qué engañarnos yo también lo deseaba. Tu lengua exploró mi cavidad en busca de la mía una vez más, dejé que la encontrases y seguí tu ritmo con medida habilidad dejándote dominarme por completo, no quería complicar más las cosas inundándote en pasión. Tu sabor me perdía, sentía tu anhelo de mí en el ritmo lento, intenso, fuerte. Recuperas la cordura y ralentizas el ritmo hasta que nuestras lenguas dejan de tocarse, para que nuestros alientos se hicieran uno. Mi respiración agitada, sonríes sin dejar de besarme. Me pregunto a mí mismo hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por otro beso tuyo, asustado por la respuesta, juzgo haber hecho más de lo debido en mi despida. Beso tus labios suavemente por última vez, beso tu frente, y manos en los bolsillos me doy la vuelta dispuesto a marcharme. Podría decirte cientos de locuras sin mentirte; pero nada que tú ya no sepas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Besa mi frente y se marcha con las manos en los bolsillos. Tantas cosas innecesarias que podríamos decir para alargar inevitablemente la separación; pero estoy de acuerdo con él una vez más, ya hemos excedido el límite con ese beso. La euforia por su confianza en mí, ha tornado en un sentimiento mucho más racional, tomando conciencia de lo difícil del camino que me aguarda; pero no por ello menos esperanzador.

- Nos volveremos a ver... – pronunció en un tono alto para que pueda oírme a pesar de la distancia - ...Shino.

Giro mi cuerpo tomando dirección contraria a la suya.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Nos volveremos a ver... Shino – acto seguido oigo como te giras y comienzas a caminar.

- Estoy convencido sólo que la próxima vez... será para matarnos – dije lo suficientemente bajo para que no pudieses oirme y destrozar el único vínculo a la luz que te quedaba, dado por mí: la posibilidad de retomar los lazos que elegiste cortar.

_Gracias por leer. Dejen review, por favor, me interesa su opinión y si quieren que lo siga! _


End file.
